<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting Can Be So Troublesome by hyunchanee_exo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023570">Waiting Can Be So Troublesome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo'>hyunchanee_exo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Demon King Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Fluff, King Consort Baekhyun, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The King Consort is coming home today, but people just had to make it hard for the Demon King while he awaits him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting Can Be So Troublesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After years of peace, the demon realm was thrown into disarray once again when barbaric demons suddenly attacked the royal capital and stirred up trouble. They were led by a leader who didn't agree to the demon race being "tamed", and he wanted the endless eras of chaos to be brought back. He had no intentions of negotiation, and he simply wanted to revolt.</p><p>The demonic forces of the kingdom weren't daunted by their attacks. After all, these puny demons could just simply be annihilated by their general with one stroke of his sword. They even thought they were a bit funny, coming here with such a small force for such a large-scale reason of their rebellion.</p><p>The real danger was within the palace walls, in the form of their Demon King.</p><p>"K-King Chanyeol..." General Sehun called out anxiously. His usually strong and formidable form was easily bent into submission as he felt fear rush through his veins being at the frontline of their king's anger.</p><p>"I'm supposed to see my beloved today," King Chanyeol grumbled lowly, voice dripping with rage. "But something so annoying had to happen. What should we do?"</p><p>Sehun shivered as he bowed his head, avoiding the frightening sight.</p><p>Their Demon King was not only known to be the most powerful man in their kingdom, he was also the most handsome. He was tall with evident strength in his long limbs. He had horns that protruded with powerful curves from the top of his head, and his eyes were the beautiful shade of melted gold. But when he's angered, his eyes lit up with a bloody glow and dark, fiery miasma surrounded him. When he spoke, his fangs seemed to glint evilly.</p><p>Sehun was the poor right hand man and general of the demonic forces who had to witness this frightening scene.</p><p>"I have deployed people to deal with them quickly, Your Highness. The King Consort will not be put in danger-"</p><p>Sehun flinched when Chanyeol suddenly stood up in all of his diabolic glory.</p><p>"Forget it. I'll deal with them myself."</p><p>Sehun sighed heavily as he watched the Demon King take out his sword and slash it through the air, creating a portal that led to the battle field just outside the capital. He was relieved for himself but pitied their enemies who will have to suffer under their Demon King's wrath.</p><p>The King Consort of the demonic realm was a half-breed. His mother was a demon who got lost in the human world and fell in love with his human father. He was accustomed to the human way of life so he chose to continue his studies and only came to fulfill his marital obligations to his beloved husband once every week of the month.</p><p>"I had to abstain from coming home for three weeks due to my load, I wonder how things are in the demon realm," Baekhyun wondered, stars in his eyes as he happily admired the sparkling waters of the River of Inbetween.</p><p>The man who ferried the boat was a trusted adviser of the Demon King named Junmyeon, entrusted to bring the King Consort to the demon realm from the human realm.</p><p>"Everything is quite alright," Junmyeon hummed happily, unaware of the situation at the capital.</p><p>With that being said, the bright little King Consort continued to tell his tales of the human realm to the adviser. Junmyeon was focused on his task but he was very attentive to what Baekhyun had to say.</p><p>When they reached the end of the river and passed through the portal that led to the palace, Baekhyun quickly rushed excitedly down the hallways towards the throne room.</p><p>An uncharacteristic gloom reeked out of the said room, causing Baekhyun to stare at the doors in confusion before he touched the doorknobs and was allowed to get inside.</p><p>Whenever he arrived, Baekhyun would usually hear the cutesy voice of his husband shouting "Hyung!" before he's engulfed in the arms of the Demon King and showered with endless affection. </p><p>This time, what greeted Baekhyun was the sight of his husband seated on his throne, focused on rubbing away the remaining blood on his sword. He looked very pissed off, his handsome face screwed into a scowl. Baekhyun rarely ever saw the Demon King in such a bad mood these days, so he couldn't stop the amused smile spreading across his lips.</p><p>"Is the sword more interesting than your King Consort, Your Highness?"</p><p>Chanyeol froze, eyes flickering up as his grave expression suddenly brightened. </p><p>"H-Hyung!" he gasped helplessly, quickly using his powers to hide away the remnants of the bloody battle that could be seen on his person.</p><p>Laughing, Baekhyun rushed towards his husband, smiling fondly before climbing up to sit on his lap.</p><p>"Mind telling me what you've been up to today, baby?" Baekhyun smiled flirtatiously. "Seems like things have been quite interesting while I'm gone."</p><p>The Demon King was silent for a long while.</p><p>"...I personally dealt with some barbaric demons who caused trouble…" Chanyeol mumbled guiltily, lashes fluttering out of fluster. "Sorry… I promised you I wouldn't use violence anymore."</p><p>Baekhyun hummed as he wrapped his arms around the Demon King's neck and smothered his face with kisses. Chanyeol immediately succumbed, basking in his husband's affection with his eyes closed like a satisfied cat. He was quick to lose his guilt now that Baekhyun wasn't mad at him.</p><p>"Protect the peace by any means possible," Baekhyun said, pressing a thumb against the Demon King's bottom lip. </p><p>"And after you fulfill your duty to your kingdom, fulfill your duty to your husband."</p><p>Chanyeol smiled tenderly at him, completely enamoured. He was the personification of chaos and diabolic power, yet in the hands of his King Consort, he was as soft as a little good-tempered kitten.</p><p>"Then it's husband time," Chanyeol eagerly said, standing up with his husband in his arms as he dashed down the hall headed to their chambers, Baekhyun's laughter echoing through the palace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>